


Laid Up

by nonnymouse



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Consent Play, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Ravishment, Rimming, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Tater stays with Bitty and Zimmboni while recovering from an injury. Bitty's tiny shorts make it hard for Tater to stay just friends.





	Laid Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> "Bitty/Tater/Jack, ravishment/NTR
> 
> Jack popping many incredibly guilty boners to the idea of Tater ravishing Bitty while Tater's laid up at their place and Bitty's doting on him in short shorts. Jack just can't get it out of his head! The size difference does not help and neither does the fact that he's shared a locker room with Tater and knows how much he's packing.
> 
> Although Jack is horrible at communicating and mostly acts weird and stare-y, Bitty and Tater finally get the picture that Jack would like being tied to a chair or whatever and forced to watch his huge enforcer ravish his tiny boyfriend."
> 
> https://omgkinkplease.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=100426#cmt100426

Stronger men than Tater had been felled by smaller temptations than Bitty's tiny shorts. They weren’t too tight or anything obviously inappropriate, but he wore them with the elastic flipped down, revealing even more of his slim hips, and the thin cotton clung to the curves of his ass. When he bent over, Tater could see a little cheek, and sometimes more. He didn’t think Bitty knew, and worried that it would be rude to say something. Tater was a visitor, and Bitty had the right to be comfortable in his own home. Besides, Tater was 99% sure that Bitty was the one who convinced Jack to take him in while his leg healed.

Speaking of Jack, Tater was 100% sure he’d caught Tater staring at Bitty’s ass several times. Tater had tensed the first time, waiting for Jack to tell him off, but Jack had just stared. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, but whatever it was clearly sent that robot brain of his into overdrive.

The night had been going well. Bitty liked to sit on the couch with Tater, letting Tater prop his feet in his lap. Tater had felt awkwardly big the first night, but had soon come to love the way Bitty absently massaged his feet with his soft little hands while they watched something on the television. Jack sat in his armchair, spending about as much time inscrutably watching Bitty as he did their shows.

But this night, Bitty’s hands kept straying farther up, massaging Tater’s calves too. Then, when he got up to serve a round of snacks, he had to linger with Jack, leaning against the chair’s arm and thrusting that little butt out. This time it was Bitty who caught Tater staring, when he glanced over his shoulder to ask a question.

Like a little puck bunny, he wiggled his hips and smiled before turning back to Jack.

And that was not playing fair. If Little B were on the market, Tater would eagerly follow-up on that offer. But Jack was a friend as well as a teammate.

"Is not nice to tease," he said, frowning at that tight butt that had too quickly become his obsession.

Bitty straightened, standing so that he was looking at no one, and Jack and Tater could only see his profile. Red bloomed on his cheeks as he said, "It doesn’t have to be. Teasing, I mean. If you want. If you’re interested."

His hands were rubbing themselves raw, and if he were looking at Tater instead of his own feet, he’d see that Tater’s cock was making the decision for him.

As Jack was still doing nothing but staring, Tater stood on his good leg and drew Bitty into a kiss, hunching over to make it work.

"Oh, this is silly!" Bitty said, pulling away after their lips had touched a scant second. Tater wasn’t sure if he was more sad or angry that his fantasy had been so quickly yanked away, but then Bitty pushed him onto the couch and climbed into his lap, kissing him again before he was entirely sure what had happened.

For all that Bitty had given him a heart attack, it was a better angle. Unsurprisingly, Bitty’s mouth was sweet. More surprising was how much control he took of the kiss, diving right in as if he’d been dying to explore Tater’s mouth. Obviously Tater would like Little B, so pretty and kind, but Bitty had Jack. Tater considered himself a catch, but his usual charms didn’t compete with Jack’s—Jack was better at hockey and more built and surprisingly funny once you got to know him.

Bitty taking charge of directing the kiss meant Tater had more brainpower to spare for directing his hands, which meant Tater put them right on that ass that had been tempting him for weeks. Tater’s hands were big enough to rub circles on Bitty’s hips with his thumbs while his fingers determined just how plush his cheeks were. Thankfully, Bitty didn’t seem to mind a little rough handling. The more Tater squeezed, the more Bitty ground his little hips against Tater’s body.

Nope, Bitty didn’t mind at all until Tater slid his hands under the flimsy barrier of his shorts, his fingertips brushing Bitty’s soft balls. "No," Bitty breathed out, briefly breaking their kiss.

It was disappointing to know that this wasn’t going to go beyond making out, but Tater could accept it. If he were less distracted by Bitty’s greedy mouth he’d have remembered Bitty was the type who needed, and deserved, to be wooed.

But then Bitty took the hand Tater had so politely moved and guided it back into his shorts. He looked Tater dead in the eye, holding his hand firmly to his tight little ass, and said, "No. I can’t do that; I’m a nice boy." He ground his erection against Tater as he said it, making sure Tater got his message.

Blinking in surprise, Tater glanced over Bitty’s shoulder. Jack’s hands were gripping the arms of the chair, but as tense as he looked, he wasn’t stopping Tater.

"I think you're not nice boy," Tater said, sure hoping he’d guessed right. "Nice boys don't flirt with other men in their boyfriend's apartment. If you're not nice boy, I can do what I want, yes?"

"No," Bitty said again, but he stayed perfectly pliant as Tater tossed him onto the couch and pinned him down.

Looking at him, Tater had trouble deciding where to start. He pushed up the thin ribbed tank top Bitty wore, but Bitty pushed it back down. A small tug of war ensued, until Tater firmly placed the gathered material between Bitty's teeth, gagging him and keeping the shirt out of the way. Reverently, he ran his hands along Bitty's ribs, and bent to lick those pretty pink nipples. Bitty gasped, his shirt falling free, but he was more obedient now.

Eager to unwrap the rest of his package, Tater pulled those tiny shorts down. "No underwear?" Tater teased. "Nice boys wear underwear." Little B's cock was even smaller than he'd expected, slightly under proportion compared to the rest of his body. Tater decided that he liked it, especially since it liked him. "Your body not say no," he said, running a finger along that eager cock to watch Bitty squirm. Just a touch of payback.

Making to touch again, Tater instead flipped Bitty over to face the couch. "No," he moaned in frustration.

"Whatever I want," Tater repeated. He cupped Bitty's ass with his hands, using his thumbs to spread his cheeks and reveal his little pink hole. Bitty kicked out, but he was clearly wary of hitting Tater's wounded leg and didn't have the leverage to dislodge Tater anyway. "I want your ass. You've got pretty face, Bitty, but even prettier ass."

He gave it a smack to watch it jiggle before spreading it again. Without another word, he dived in, licking Bitty's slutty hole. It relaxed easily at the coaxing of his tongue, not that Tater was surprised. He'd spent weeks listening to Jack rail Little B every night. They weren't as quiet as they thought they were. Now he got to be the one making Bitty cry out, his litany of, "No no no" fading into "Oh, oh, oh!" whenever Tater's tongue drove him to distraction.

Judging Bitty ready, Tater sat up to realize Jack was sitting right there, holding out a condom and lube for him. He blinked, having almost forgotten that Jack was watching him ravish his boyfriend. Having been reminded, Jack's laser stare was making his erection wilt a bit. Tater took the lube, but waved away the condom. "No need," Tater said quietly, happy when Jack trusted him and backed off.

"You want my big cock in your little ass," he told Bitty, smacking him again. He hesitated for a moment. He wanted to call Little B a slut, or even a whore, but was afraid either would kill the mood. He didn't know whether Bitty would mind being insulted, even affectionately. Then he remembered the thought he'd had earlier in the night, about Bitty's blatant teasing. "Little puck bunny led me on to get what he wanted. But I want this ass."

A drizzle of lube between Bitty's ripe cheeks was all he needed. He placed his cock between them, then squeezed them tight, Bitty's curves providing all the friction he needed. He humped Bitty's ass hard, driving him into the couch cushions. "Oh, no," Bitty moaned, wriggling in the most delightful way beneath Tater. "I was just being friendly," he protested one final time, before Tater reached out to twist his head, bending down to kiss the side of Bitty's mouth as best he could.

"Hush, Little B. Be good boy now and help." Bitty's mouth panted beneath Tater's sloppy kiss, and he pushed his ass back against Tater as best he could. Tater's cock kept sliding out from between his cheeks, but it was easy enough to work himself back into place and there was something almost decadent about fucking himself on Bitty's back, the sex focused entirely on his pleasure.

"Maybe I call you Little B for little bunny," Tater mused, and beneath him Bitty shuddered and spilled, whimpering as he came.

Tater kept humping his limp body until he came too, though it didn't take him long to follow, not when he had such a pretty sight for inspiration.

They cuddled for a few moments before Bitty worked out from under him. "I'll get you a towel and get your bed ready, okay?" he said, always the gracious host.

That left Jack. Tater turned to see him. Whatever Jack got out of this, he'd come at least once while Tater was fucking his boyfriend, the evidence all over his jeans. "This one-time thing?" Tater asked hesitantly.

"You're here for four more weeks?" Jack asked, looking like he was mentally confirming the math.

"Yes," Tater said.

Jack looked away from him, now suddenly bashful about staring. "Whenever you want. Don't worry about checking in with me. Just—take him when you want." Standing up, Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "But be careful, okay? We need you back on the ice." Then he ambled off to his and Bitty's bedroom, apparently out of social for the night.

"Hey, Tater," Bitty said, catching his attention when he reappeared, and handing him a warm, damp towel.

Bitty perched on the armchair as he watched Tater clean himself. "You were okay with this, right?" he asked. He blushed. "I know we didn't really ask first. But Jack's been going on and on about how fun it would be and put all these thoughts in my head. I don't even think I realized I was being such a tease."

"Is okay," Tater said, because he was in favor of whatever insanity was running through Jack Zimmermann's head if it meant he was free to play with his Little B whenever he wanted. In fact, the condoms and lube were still right there. "Get condom," he ordered, nodding at the box.

"Oh, but Jack's waiting," Bitty protested, even as he got the condom out and moved to Tater's lap.

"He'll hear you," Tater promised.


End file.
